Many homes have narrow driveways with no room for cars to turn around, forcing drivers to back out onto busy roadways. In such instances, it is useful to be able to change the direction of a vehicle when there is not adequate room to turn the vehicle as it is being operated. Car turntables have been developed to rotate vehicles to a forward position, thereby minimizing the likelihood of back-over and reversing accidents. Disadvantages of prior art turntables are that they are extremely heavy, require on-site construction and assembly, and are very expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, easily self-assembled vehicle turntable which may be readily operated to reposition a vehicle in a garage or driveway.